The Christmas Coup
by Flslp87
Summary: Amanda wants two things for Christmas; to vanquish Lee's dislike of all things Christmas and to make him feel like a part of the family. Will she come up with a plan that allows her to get both? This story immediately follows the tag in Santa's Got a Brand New Bag.
1. Part 1

**The** **Christmas Coup**

 **Part 1**

 _Amanda wants two things for Christmas; to vanquish Lee's dislike of all things Christmas and to make him feel like a part of the family. Will she come up with a plan that allows her to get both?_

 _This story immediately follows the tag in Santa's Got a Brand New Bag. Special thanks to Janet for picking up my grammar errors and a few differences in vocabulary from the show vs what I would have said._

Lee wasn't sure what he expected when Amanda invited him to spend Christmas with her family, but with every minute that passed, he was given a new experience to store away for later. The food was warm and delicious and nothing like the dry turkey, lumpy potatoes and sour cranberry sauce they served in the mess hall growing up. But neither was like the food served in five-star hotels or the chips and dip he might have eaten had he been alone in his apartment. The food he was eating this Christmas Eve consisted of meat that was tender and juicy, potatoes that were creamy and not from a box and beans that were fresh and flavorful.

There were differences in the sounds flowing around him also. He had experiences with mess halls that were so loud you could barely hear yourself think, filled with a combination of noises including everything from swear words to the clanging of the dishes. A television or two was always present, each blaring different American football games and surrounded by men and women cheering for their team and competing with noise from the football games, you could always find a radio blaring Christmas Songs. Nothing was muted or subtle but set at a decibel level meant to rival a sonic blast.

Which could have explained why when he was old enough to choose his surroundings for Christmas Eve or Day, he had gone in the opposite direction. The loud music and general rumble of everyone talking at once had been replaced by soft, muted music if he was in public or a football game, turned not too soft nor too loud, if he stayed home. Two extremes, but enough of each that they were considered the norm in his memory bank.

Before Amanda had come into his life, he hadn't delved too far into his memories to see if there were any Christmas ones from when his parents were alive, but being with the woman he loved, surrounded by her family, he couldn't stop the feelings of familiarity that periodically washed over him when he least expected it. The smell of the cooking goose that hung in the air when they walked into the house. The scent of apples, cinnamon and spice that tantalized his nose. The crisp smell of winter mixed with smoke when the boys came in from outdoors. And the scent of pine, which was either from the tree or the burning wood.

It wasn't just the smells that caused the familiar feelings to wash over him either. There was an inexplicable something in the air. Some might call it a feeling. Others might call it an essence. But whatever word was used to describe what could be sensed, but not felt, it didn't seem to matter. It was the _just knowing_ , that made it so. The love and caring that served to make the time together magical. Lee shook his head slightly, thinking how wrong he had been when he thought that Amanda's family would be asking why he was there. There had been no truth to that statement at all, as they had gone out of their way to give him a sense of belonging. And he did, to a point...just the intensity of his feelings were sometimes a little...

"Lee," Amanda softy called his name, pulling him from his reverie, "Are you okay?"

He squeezed her fingers, "I'm fine." He took a last bite, "This is delicious, by the way."

"Oh, well, I'm happy Mother had Aunt Lillian to help with the meal." She picked up their plates, "Do you want a piece of pie now?"

"I can wait." He pointed to the boys, who were back under the tree still trying to figure out what they were getting. "It seems the boys are a little anxious."

Amanda shook her head, "You know, one year, I didn't put their names on the packages, just numbers. Drove them crazy." She laughed at the memory.

"Numbers?" Lee questioned, "Do I ask why?"

"Oh, it's silly, really," she hastened to clarify. "But I thought if they didn't know which gifts theirs were, they wouldn't get under the tree and snoop."

"And did it work?" He laughed at her ingenuity.

"No," she smiled at the memory, "they still snooped. I'm going to take these in the kitchen. Need anything?"

"No, I'm good." He stood up to follow, "Do you need some help?"

"No," she smiled, "I'll be right back."

Lee watched her walk away, before slowly sinking back down onto the couch. There was something familiar, and almost normal about kids snooping under a tree, but how did he know that? He certainly hadn't had normal Christmases, but then his inner voice faded and suddenly, he heard what could have been his mother's voice, "Young Man, stay away from those gifts. You still have a few days until Christmas." Was that a memory, he wondered, or something he had read in the diary his mother had written? And if it was a memory, why now? Was it being in the middle of a _family_ Christmas that had triggered it?

"Time to unwrap presents!" Phillip whooped, leaping over the arm of the couch to land on the cushion Amanda had just vacated.

"Yeah," Jamie picked up a box from under the tree, shaking it to see what was inside.

Lee had been briefly taken aback when Phillip landed on the couch beside him, but used to watching them from afar, he knew it wouldn't be long before Amanda said something, easily redirecting their attention. He didn't have to wait, as with a few words, they were quiet, and she had given them instructions for moving the coffee table to make more room next to the tree.

Remembering that the gifts he had brought for the family were still in the car, Lee stood and quickly made his way to the front door. "Lee," Amanda's concerned voice halted him just before he even opened the door. "You're not leaving, are you?"

~~~smk~~~

His lips turned up into the smile that always took her breath, "No. " he assured her, holding his hand out for her to take, pulling her closer, once she did, "I was just running out to the car to get the gifts."

"Okay." She picked up his tie, sliding her fingers to the tip, already thinking of her plans for later "Grab your weekend bag while you're out there."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes and she was pretty sure she had an idea of which direction his thoughts had turned, "I can do that." He kissed her cheek, "I'll be right back."

While Amanda watched Lee run out to his car, her mind was on the pensive expression he'd worn while they were eating. She could safely say that his thoughts hadn't been unhappy ones because periodically his lips turned up into a smile. But what could have been on his mind? Could he have been thinking of some of the diary entries his mother had written about? Memories of the happy Christmases they shared before he lost them?

Her life had changed since that morning at the train station when a look in a stranger's eyes had started her on a journey. She was stronger, more confident, more willing to take a chance than she had been that cool October morning. But Lee had undergone change also. He had let go of his inability to trust, of his need to be a loner and had accepted her...and her family into his life. The walls he had built around his heart had come tumbling down piece by piece, until finally he had opened it up to love. Her hope was that with patience and love, his reticence to embrace the holiday would be replaced with a need to explore and create new memories as they worked toward building a future.

"Be careful," she cautioned him as his dress shoe slipped off the top step. "Get in here. It's freezing out there."

He nuzzled his cold nose against the soft skin of her neck humming, "Baby, it's cold outside." The combination of his cold skin and hot breath sent the ever-present zing zipping down her spine.

"Mom," Jamie bounded up the steps from the family room. "Are you about ready?"

She took the bag of gifts from Lee and handed them to her son, "Set these next to the couch so Lee can pass them out later, alright?"

"Thank you, Mr. Stetson!" His smile was infectious and big enough that the light glinted off his braces as he grabbed the bag and darted back down the steps.

"Are you ready?" Amanda asked Lee, taking his weekend bag and dropping it in the corner of the dining room.

"Almost," he whispered, wrapping one large hand around her neck bringing her lips close, kissing her quickly but thoroughly. "Now, I'm ready."

She wiped her lipstick off his bottom lip, and smoothed her hands down his lapels, "Your jacket is wet. Want to leave it here?"

After removing his suit coat and hanging it on the back of the chair, Amanda took Lee's hand to lead him back into the family room.

"Oh, hello, Aunt Lillian," she greeted the woman, whom they met coming down the stairs, a large box in her arms. "Here, let me take that."

"Thank you," Lillian smiled, her eyes going directly to Lee.

Her aunt resembled her mother, in not only looks but mannerisms, but was more outrageous and she would be lying if she didn't admit that having both around worried her a little, "I'd like you to meet Lee Stetson."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms—" Lee began...

Before he could finish, Lillian linked her arm through his and batted her eyelashes, "Just call me Aunt Lillian," she practically simpered.

~~~smk~~~

Lee sent Amanda a 'help me' look as he was led away, and when her only response was a quiet giggle, he filed it away making plans to pay her back the next time they went to Birchwood.

As they moved into the family room, he had to admit that he found it amusing the way Lillian manipulated everyone with just a few words. Joe was seated on the couch, but she pushed him onto a chair and seated Lee on the couch with her on one side, Amanda on the other and instructed Dotty to sit on the arm of the couch next to Amanda. "Are you comfortable?" She patted his arm, sending a conspiratorial smile toward Dotty.

"Ready, fellas?" Amanda didn't even acknowledge her aunt's behavior, steering the attention away from him and onto the presents.

As he watched the boys unwrap their presents, it made him have feelings, some of which he would have been hard-pressed to give a name. One, he did understand was that of anxiousness, worrying that someone had given the same gifts he had brought. He couldn't shake the innate, almost irrational fear, that he might come across looking bad when compared to Joe.

Amusement was another feeling he could name as he couldn't help but smirk when he realized Jamie had given him and Joe the exact same scarf. Amanda met his grin, her expression saying clearly that she'd noticed too. "How can you worry about not getting along with the boys?" she murmured for his ears only. "Jamie is exactly like you." Her statement gave him pause but with the merriment continuing around him, he filed it away to think on later.

When it was time to open the large box, Lillian had been carrying downstairs, she laid it on Amanda's lap, winking at him. With a little trepidation, he watched Amanda slowly remove and look inside, an expression of wonderment crossing her face. His breath caught in his throat as he somehow recognized the pattern of the object she had been given. How could that be?

She gently lifted the blanket from the box, exclaiming over the shades of blue woven around the whites. "It's beautiful, Aunt Lillian. Thank you." She leaned over him, kissing her aunt on the cheek.

Lee gently touched the blanket, running his finger around one of the circles meant to represent a wedding ring. In his mind's eye, he could see a quilt with the same pattern on it, but where this one was white with shades of blue, the one he could see was black, with multicolored rings. Why could he see it so clearly? Why did he suddenly have a lump in his throat?

Amanda's dark eyes met his, _Are you okay?_ they seemed to say.

 _I'm fine,_ he tried to answer, squeezing her hand to further assure her. He was fine and even though he still felt as if he were swallowing around a lump, his heart didn't feel heavy. In fact, it felt at peace.

Amanda, once again, pushed the attention away from him by saying, "Mother, your turn," and Dotty was given a box to open.

Her unwrapping style was a combination of 'let's open it as fast as we can' like the boys seem to favor and her daughter's style, which was let's see how much of this paper we can preserve. As she tore into it, he relaxed slightly, until she finished, and then a plethora of emotions washed over him simultaneously.

Shame.

Disgust.

Gratitude.

The box held a bright pink sweatshirt, with lighter pink letters on the front that said _**Foxy Grandma.**_ Suddenly, a scene of him sitting in almost the same position, holding up a shirt that said _**Hot**_ _**Mama**_ and repeating it in such a derogatory manner, played in his head. How could he have been so cruel to Amanda, he asked himself for the thousandth time? The answer hadn't changed. It was fear. While he hadn't known exactly what he was afraid of then, he knew that with a word, or a touch, or a deed, Amanda was able to tie him into knots. Now, though, he was able to look at it and see that there had been some deep-seated awareness from the beginning that told him she would shatter his world. What that something had failed to show him was that when his world was put back together, it would be better than he ever could have imagined. He couldn't begin to thank her for all the times she had forgiven him and pushed back. Because of her, he was here...with her. Unconsciously, he joined their hands, sliding his thumb back and forth across the back of her fingers, wishing they were alone, as he really wanted a kiss. Her eyes met his, a tiny smile playing along her lips, and he knew...knew that she could read his mind.

Phillip handed him a flat package stopping his thoughts from traveling too far down that forbidden road while her family was awake. "For me?" he asked, and even he could hear a different tone in his voice as compared to the surly one from a few days ago. Was her influence so great that she was changing his feelings for Christmas too? If not, then why was he feeling anticipation about discovering what was in the gift?

"Open it!" Both boys yelled.

"Now, Lee," Dotty began. "If you have it already, that's okay because we can take it back. I don't believe you have it though. Amanda said..."

Lee let her ramble while he opened the present. "Mrs, er, Dotty," he quickly amended. "This is great." He smiled at her and flipped over the album cover to read the list of songs. "George Benson can be very relaxing after a hectic week. I'm sure we'll, I mean I'll enjoy this. Thank you, again."

He was handed several more presents and in addition to the scarf from Jamie, he received a new belt from Phillip, a bottle of scotch from Joe, and a new bottle of cologne from Amanda. "I thought you said you left my present at work," he teased her.

"I did," she confirmed. "I just didn't say it was your only present."

Lee side-eyed her as he opened the bottle, splashing a small amount of the musky fragrance on his arm. "Do you like it?" He held his arm up to her nose. The smile she usually saved just for him would have been enough but when a sexy growl from deep inside escaped, a tingling awareness started deep inside. _Down boy,_ he warned his traitorous body.

When it was time for him to pass out the gifts he had finally settled on, he was surprised to find he had sweaty palms. He didn't experience sweaty palms when staring death in the face or defusing a bomb but giving gifts, especially ones he had chosen himself? That made him sweat.

Amanda had helped him choose gifts for the adults and except for sending her a look when he and Joe gave each other the same gift, he wasn't concerned about them. Lillian would love the several skeins of yarn she had requested for a specific project, and even Dotty's gift hadn't been too scary to pass out because he knew it was a romance novel she couldn't wait to read. It was the boys' gifts that made his heart pound, because while Amanda had pointed him in a certain direction, he was the one who chose them. If they didn't like what he bought, that was on him.

Holding both packages aloft, he took a deep breath, "Phillip, Jamie, your mother tossed out a few suggestions, but after choosing and discarding, I finally settled on two. The problem is that I couldn't decide on which gift belonged to which boy, as I think you'll both like them. So...once they're opened, I hope you will share. Okay, call it." he grinned as both boys took their time looking back and forth between the boxes.

Phillip yelled, "The small one.

At the same time that Jamie yelled, "The long one."

"That was easy," he breathed a small sigh of relief _that_ part had gone well. Handing a box to each boy, his heart raced even faster, worried that they wouldn't like them.

In order for each boy to have his turn as the center of attention, Jamie as the youngest was unwrapping first. He had chosen the bigger box, which held the newest version of the game Clue. Lee knew there was already a copy in the house, but Amanda had told him it had been in the family for years, and some of the pieces were missing. Even with her assurances that they would like the game, it didn't stop him from watching Jamie's face as he ripped off the paper. He was looking for a lip curl, a frown, anything that might indicate he was disappointed. When the corners of young boy's lips lifted, Lee let out the breath he had inadvertently been holding. "Thanks a lot." Jamie flipped over the box to look at the pictures of the weapons, "Can we play tonight?"

"I'd like that." Lee promised, exchanging smiles with Amanda. "Your turn, Phillip." Lee moved his attention to the older boy, who was ready to unwrap his present.

Lee watched Phillip unwrap the computer game, nervous, but not as nervous about its reception as he had been about the board game. He knew the boys enjoyed playing video games and was hoping that _Flight_ _Simulator_ , where they were able to fly their own airplanes would be a hit.

"Wow!" Phillip exclaimed. "This looks awesome. Thanks!"

Joe pointed to the box both boys were bent close together studying, "I looked for that game, Lee, but couldn't find any in stock."

Lee sent Amanda a grin, "We found it at the _Justin's Toys_ , at the Georgetown Mall. It was the last one left." He admitted.

Amanda nudged Lee's arm, "You didn't tell them how you practically wrestled one mother to the floor to get the last box." She laughed as a look of chagrin crossed his face.

"Now, wait a minute," he countered. "She let me have it." He flashed his dimples, knowing where she was going with her story.

"Oh, I know," her finger trailed down the groove in his cheek. "You flashed these and she handed it over."

Their eyes locked and with her teasing tone, he knew she wasn't serious, but for just a split second, he worried that she might have thought he had resorted to his old ways. He wanted to say more, but the longer their eyes clashed the more he wanted to kiss her. He took a deep breath...

"Lee got the game for the boys, didn't he? That's what matters." Dotty defended him, effectively breaking the spell that he had been falling under.

"Well, I for one am glad." Phillip yelled, succeeding in pulling the attention back to him.

While the chatter went on around him, Lee glanced in the bag at his feet, one lone gift inside. Should he? It had been a spur of the moment purchase when Amanda stepped away to call home, but maybe she would think it was stupid and he should just give her the one at his apartment.

"Is that all?" Dotty stood up, holding her gifts in her arms. "Anyone for hot chocolate?" Before he could stop her, she had picked up the bag, holding the last gift and frowned, pulling it from the bag, "You forgot one. Amanda, this is for you."

"I thought you said mine was at your apartment?" Amanda raised a brow as she took the gift from her mother.

"I said gift," he copied her line. "I didn't say I only bought you one."

She studied him several seconds, before slowly peeling the paper apart and lifting the lid to reveal the contents inside. He heard her breath catch as her eyes came up to meet his. "Oh, Lee." she sighed, her eyes glistening with emotion.

"You like it?" he asked hesitantly, a full smile blooming on his face when she nodded.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She quickly kissed his cheek, but her eyes promised much more when they were alone.

Lillian pushed up from the couch, stopping to look down at the gift. "It's lovely, Dear, but what does it mean?"

Inside the box was a red, oversized coffee mug, with large rounded letters on it that read, _**JUST WALK WITH ME.**_ "Just a private thing between Lee and me, Aunt Lillian. But you are right. It is lovely."

Lee took a deep breath and slipped his arm along the back of the sofa, relaxed for the first time all evening. The boys were looking at their presents and talking with Joe and Dotty and her sister had disappeared into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Amanda angled her body toward him, leaning her head back against his arm. "Now, tell me why that blanket brought such a strong reaction," she called him on what had transpired earlier.

He wasn't even sure if what he thought was even right, but looked away, picking at some invisible thread on the sofa. "I don't know how to explain this," he began, "but when I saw the quilt, the image of another one filled my mind." He shook his head, "It was the oddest thing, but...how can that be?"

"Your parents' bed, maybe?" She took his hand, "the diary?"

Lee smiled, "Maybe, I..."

"Can we play Clue now?" Jamie interrupted.

"Duty calls," Lee kissed her fingertips and stood to go play Clue, trying to remember if he had ever played the game before.

~~~smk~~~

Dotty stood in front of the stove, slowly stirring the milk as it heated for the hot chocolate, but her gaze was on her daughter and the man who had captured her heart.

"Dotty, you're right," Lillian whispered, "He is a looker."

"I told you so." Dotty reached for some mugs, "Did you see that look they exchanged? It was so," she waved her hand around, "help me out here."

"Steamy," Lillian fanned herself. "And did you notice,"

Dotty interrupted, "How they finish each other's sentences?"

Lillian nodded again, "Exactly. And how,"

"They're always touching each other?" Dotty finished for her. "What do you think _**JUST WALK WITH ME**_ means?"

Lillian tapped her lip, contemplating the meaning behind the three words, "Could be code for sharing his life, or walking down an aisle."

"True," Dotty agreed. "Think the present at his apartment is a ring?"

"Well," Lillian smiled, "I did my part by giving her that wedding ring quilt, just as you requested."

"And did you see Lee's face?" Dotty asked, "Somehow he knew the meaning."

"Yes, he did." Lillian agreed. "Now what?"

"Well," Dotty grinned conspiratorially, "I've got a little something set aside."

Lillian smiled, rubbing her hands together, "I can't wait."


	2. Part 2

**The Christmas Coup**

 **Part 2**

"Amanda," Joe lightly touched her shoulder, "I'm going to take off. I promised some friends I'd stop by if I had time."

Amid the flurry of activity surrounding Joe's departure, Amanda couldn't help but notice Lee's continued reticence to jump into the middle of the action. It wasn't that he hadn't had a good time, because he talked, smiled and laughed. But a few times she had noticed a look in his eyes that made her think he was lost in the 'what if' world.

His statement from the bar earlier, "It might be different if I had a family of my own," ran through her head for the hundredth time. She wanted him to feel more comfortable with the boys, but how to go about that hadn't presented itself until seeing Phillip chasing Jamie with a can of spray snow. "Now I just need to find the ammo," she mumbled, opening the door to the hall closet to search for the supplies needed.

Coming up empty, she peered into the family room to see what was happening. The boys and Lee were playing Clue, her mother was reading her newest romance novel and Aunt Lillian was upstairs taking a bath. She just hoped that what she was looking for was in one of the cabinets in the dining room and not in the family room. For her idea to work, a surprise attack was best.

Several quiet minutes later, she had looked in all the crevices in the living room and had worked her way through the side tables in the dining room. "That only leaves the hutch," she murmured, opening up the door to peer inside.

"Amanda? What are you looking for, Darling?" Her mother's voice startled her, causing her to move too quickly, bumping her head.

"Ouch!" She grabbed her head and quickly spun around, "Mother," she scolded, "you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Dotty glanced into the open door. "You didn't answer my question. What are you looking for in there?"

I'm," she hesitated a few seconds, "oh, alright. I could use some help. I'm looking for..." but then she heard footsteps and whispered the rest into Dotty's ear. "So, what do you think?" she asked anxiously.

Dotty's grin turned devilish, "What do I think?" She rubbed her hands together, her smile taking on a different look as if she was planning a secret, "I love it. Why don't you go tell the boys to come to the kitchen and I'll fill them in?"

"Thanks, Mother." She kissed her mother's cheek and turned to leave, but the look on her mother's face left her unsettled, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Dotty jumped as if she hadn't realized Amanda was still there. "I'm fine. Now go on." she shooed her away, as if she were trying to get rid of her.

"Well, okay." Amanda glanced back one more time but seeing no reason to stay, followed the boys' voices to the family room where they were finishing their game.

"Who won?" She stood between Lee and Jamie, placing an arm around each.

Jaime grinned, "I did!" he boasted, "Mrs. Peacock did it in the library with the candlestick. It was easy. Worm Brain, here," he pointed at his brother, "thought it was Colonel Mustard."

"Don't call your brother Worm Brain," she reminded him.

"Sorry, Mom," he mumbled, picking up the pieces to put them back in the box.

Amanda watched Lee for a few minutes as he handed the boys the game pieces that were closest to him and folded up the board. He was quiet, almost unusually so, she thought, taking the box and placing it on the shelf. "Congratulations, Sweetheart," she ruffled Jamie's hair. "Why don't you fellows go find Grandma, I think she has something for you."

"Okay, Mom," both boys jumped up. "I'm sorry you didn't win, Mr. Stetson," Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "I just must be a better detective then you."

When Lee opened his mouth to respond, Amanda had to fight the grin that threatened to break out on her face. He glanced sideways at her, the sparkle that had been missing, returning to his eyes. "Good game, Boys. Maybe next time."

As soon as the boys scampered off, she whispered, "Did you let him win?"

~~~smk~~

Lee put his hand over his chest, mock indignation on his face, "Who me?"

She looked around the room, a smile playing along her mouth, "I don't see anyone else."

We're alone?" he questioned, "and I've not done this?" He wrapped his hand around her neck, pulling her close for a quick kiss. "I must be slipping." He sent her a big smile, dimples on full display.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Amanda flirted. "That wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad?" He frowned pushing up from where he was sitting, "I'll show you..." He took a step toward her, only to be brought up by giggles of both boys running toward him, aiming cans shooting a sticky string like substance.

"Got you." Phillip laughed, spraying him with the pink strings.

Lee turned surprised eyes Amanda's direction, "What the..."

"Silly string." She laughed. "Looks like they got you, Sweetheart."

Lee's Agency training, as well as his competitive nature, kicked in and a quick look around allowed him to assess the situation. With no warning, he leaped forward, picked Amanda up, twisted his body and placed her in the line of fire, before heading to the kitchen and grabbing his own 'weapon'.

After that, it was a free for all with Amanda and both boys against him. Lee found it didn't matter which way he turned, there was always one...or two cans waiting for him, until wads of the pink string hung off his shirt. He had taken several hits, but had also gotten in a few on his own, his favorite catching both boys unawares, and spraying them at the same time. Luckily for them, Amanda was a good partner and had rescued them, but he could feel his can emptying, and was going to pay his fiancée back.

He had been circling the downstairs area for several minutes, luring one boy one direction and then the other direction, pleased to note that their cans appeared finally, to have emptied. Telegraphing he was going one direction, but taking off the other, he set his sights on Amanda. Taking her up on the challenge her eyes issued, he wrapped her in his arms, tossing her on the sofa, his arms barely keeping him from landing directly on top of her.

Her eyes flared with awareness before locking on his lips. Almost, against his will, his arms began bending, narrowing the distance between them. Her mouth parted, gentle puffs of air escaping to lightly brush across his, reminding him it had been hours since he'd had a taste. Closer, he drew, until he could feel the heat of her lips reaching for his, but a slight sound drew his attention away...reminding him of where they were. With regret, he pushed up, pulling her to her feet. "I win," he taunted with a wink.

"That's no fair," she grumbled. "You're bigger."

"And there were three of you," he countered her argument.

She shook her head good naturedly, but out of ammunition the game was over and with a little extra prodding, she sent Phillip and Jamie up to bed.

"Should I leave?" Lee whispered in her ear as soon as the boys were out of the room.

"Well," she glanced toward the kitchen, "I have a bottle of wine...if you want to wait a few minutes."

Lee realized he felt like he belonged for the first time all evening, and really didn't want to leave just yet. She had shared her family with him, even staging a coup that forced him to participate in the activities and to quit standing on the fringes. Mindful of the extra eyes around, he took her hand, gently kissing her fingers, "There's nothing I'd like more."

"Nothing?" she flirted.

His eyes widened and were immediately drawn to her lips once more, "Amanda!" He quickly looked over his shoulder to check on her mother's whereabouts.

"Now don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing," she teased, nodding toward the couch.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He raised his brow in question, his mouth moving closer to hers.

Her eyes held his, the desire to take the step there for him to see. He waited, part of him hoping she would take the leap, but the other part fearful that she would. What would she do? What did he want?

The time they stood there, their gazes locked, could have been measured in hours, but he was sure was nothing but a few seconds. He held his breath, waiting for her to take the next step, and then...she glanced over his shoulder and her eyes shuttered. "Mother," her gaze returned to his, regret in them of the missed moment, "will you show Lee which wine we bought for tonight?"

"No problem, Dear." He heard her mother answer, but didn't turn around, just waited and watched Amanda.

With a little sigh, she took a step back, "I'll be down shortly." She squeezed his hand, before disappearing upstairs.

He watched her go, his thoughts on the complications of their relationship and how when they were married, it would...

"She chickened out, didn't she?" Dotty's voice pulled his thoughts back to the here and now.

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter," she waved her hand in his direction. "You threw down the challenge nicely and all she had to do was take one step, and..."

"Ugh, Mrs. West," he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what he should say.

"It's Dotty, remember?" she corrected him before he could decide how to steer the conversation in another direction. "Now, don't go making excuses for my daughter," she picked up the bottle of wine and waved it around, "I know how she is and I think I have just the thing. Here." She shoved the bottle in his direction, "You know your way around the kitchen, right?

He grabbed the bottle of wine, barely taking hold of it before she let go, and watched her rush out of the room. After standing there for several heartbeats and his name hadn't been called, he found the corkscrew and proceeded to open the bottle, pouring a generous dollop into a glass.

"Oh, good," Dotty rushed back into the kitchen, "you got it open. Now," she took a sip from the glass he had just poured, barely swallowing it before continuing, "You can have this," she presented him a sprig of...was that mistletoe...with a flourish.

Slowly, he reached to take the plant, but just before he touched it, she pulled it back out of his reach. "You can hang this," she held up the sprig with one hand, while rifling through a drawer with the other. "Voilà." She held a tape dispenser aloft, "With this, and then she can't chicken out. Follow me."

 _Yes, ma'am_ , Lee thought, following her to the fireplace where she proceeded to give him specific directions on exactly how and where to place the plant in order to get the maximum effect. During her speech, he felt like he was in high school again and was being given instructions on how to get to first base with his girl. What would she think if he told her normally he had no difficulty getting to any base with Amanda, and had even scored a few home runs? he wondered, as he took the tape and placed the sprig on the ceiling.

"This plant," he stepped off the chair he had used to reach the ceiling, "is really not necessary."

"Lee, now just wait," she held up her hand, halting anything else he would say. "It's okay. Amanda needed a little push and I'm happy to help. In fact," her voice dropped to a whisper, "when the time is right, I have a few catalogs you might enjoy looking through."

He cleared his throat, whether it was to keep from laughing or crying, he wasn't sure, and looked wildly around the room for a distraction. "Uh, do you have any large trash bags?" He pointed to the remnants of the wrapping paper lying about the room, as well as the piles of silly string from their war. "I could pick up before Amanda comes back down."

"That's a good idea." She scurried into the kitchen, coming back with a large trash bag. "Here, you can pick up the paper and that pink stuff and I'll just make sure all the gifts are accounted for."

As he picked up the remnants left behind from unwrapping the gifts and the sticky string, he was surprised by how quiet the room had become. Several times, he looked over his shoulder to see what Dotty was doing, but when he found her smiling at him, a contemplative look on her face, he quickly glanced away, his thoughts turning to what could be keeping his fiancée.

"Amanda should be down shortly." Dotty answered his unspoken question. "Sometimes the boys like to stretch out their bedtime by talking about whatever pops into their heads." She shook her head, taking her wine glass and sitting down on the sofa.

He wasn't sure how to respond as the truth was, those type of things were what he was hoping to learn. Being a part of Amanda's life was what he wanted, and that meant every part of her life. "I'll just take this outside." He closed the bag and escaped out the back door.

Several inches of snow already covered the ground and by the looks of things, it wasn't slowing down any time soon. Should he leave? Maybe, but he really wanted to spend a little adult time with Amanda.

"Lee," Dotty met him at the back door as he was returning. "There you are," she ushered him inside, "I was worried you were lost."

"No, no, I'm fine," he smiled gratefully when she handed him a towel to brush the snow off his clothes and dried his hair. "I was just," he shrugged, "enjoying the snow, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure," she picked up the wine bottle, handing him his glass. "I put on some music. I hope that's alright."

He looked around the room and what he saw had him biting his lip to keep them from curling up into a smile. Not only had she given him the mistletoe, but with the music she had chosen, she was setting a scene for something way beyond first base. Would she dim the lights next and offer to disappear upstairs?

"The music is nice," he smiled, "and so is the company. Thank you again for inviting me into your home."

Dotty took a quick sip from her glass and placed her hand over her chest, "Having you here has been...eye opening," she hesitated, "but in a good way." she finished.

Lee sat down, propping one arm on the back of the sofa, and placed his right foot on his left knee. _Eye_ _opening_ , he thought, that's an interesting answer. What did she learn and should I treat it like an interrogation to find out?

"Listen to me go on," she jumped in before he had formulated his answer. "Anyway, you care about Amanda, a great deal, don't you?"

"Yes, I..."

But before he could complete his sentence, she jumped to another topic. "I don't want you to worry that I'm going to stay down here and cramp your style."

"Oh, no. I..."

She continued as if he hadn't said anything, "As soon as Amanda comes down, I'm going to go upstairs and leave you two alone."

"That's not necessary..." he felt obligated to say, even though he appreciated the thought.

Yet again, she didn't give him time to finish his sentence, before continuing, what was quickly becoming a monologue. "Did I tell you how much Carl and I loved listening to George Benson?" she asked referring to the artist whose album she had given him.

"No, but if you give me a few minutes to change out of this damp shirt, I'd love to listen." He headed toward the dining room where he had left his weekend back.

"I'll wait right here for you." Her voice followed him.

~~~smk~~~

"Mom?" Phillip's head popped off the pillow for yet another comment.

"Yes, Phillip?" Amanda usually loved bedtime conversations with the boys, but with her mother and Lee downstairs alone, she was somewhat anxious to get back down to rescue her fiancé.

"Tell Lee thanks again for the awesome video game."

"I'll be sure and do that. Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Night, Mom." Both boys mumbled, their voices already heavy with sleep.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas." Closing the door, she stopped by her bedroom exchanging her black pants and red sweater for a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. After letting her hair down and running a brush through it, she slipped on the long chain holding her engagement ring and started back down.

Nearing the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the gentle hum of her mother and Lee as they talked and unable to prevent it, her lips automatically curved up into a smile. He had been so nervous when they arrived, even staying in control while they were unwrapping gifts, but once attacked by silly string, his expressions had quickly moved from shock to surprise and then the devil inside of him woke up and came out to play. From then on, the laughter from the boys and Lee himself, had caused her heart to flip a time or two. The evening had been filled with so many good moments to remember, that she couldn't wait to see what other memories were waiting. Her Christmas was turning out perfectly and she hoped the same could be said for Lee.

The flickering lights from the tree and the fire welcomed her as she stepped into the family room. "Oh, Darling," her mother greeted her, "are the boys in bed? Lee and I were just getting acquainted."

The fact that her mother was grinning like a Cheshire cat had her slightly wary of what had transpired in her absence. "They both wanted to talk about their presents, but once their heads stayed on the pillows, all was quiet." She looked from her mother to Lee, a slight frown on her face. "Why do I feel like I walked into the middle of something? What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Dear." Dotty quickly answered, but the innocent look on her face said the opposite. Amanda thought about saying something else, but since Lee hadn't left and was smiling, she assumed whatever her mother had shared, couldn't be anything too bad...or at least she hoped it wasn't.

"I hope you two don't mind," Dotty stood up, the mischievous grin remaining, "but I'm going to go have a good long soak in the tub and then go straight to bed. You know these bath beads are supposed to be relaxing so I'm sure I will be dead to the world until morning. And you know Lillian," she continued, "she takes a sleeping pill and once her head hits the pillow...that's it. So, I'll see you in the morning." With her wine glass and the bath beads in hand, she took the two stairs out of the family room, "You two have fun, now, and," she hesitated for a few heartbeats, "don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her laughter followed her up the stairs.

"Mother!" Amanda exclaimed, staring after her. "What did I miss?" she finally asked as she slowly walked toward Lee.

"Oh, nothing." He pulled her close, the sexy grin that never failed to make her mouth water, covering his face.

"Nothing?" She slid her hands up over his shoulders to toy with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, "Looked like I walked in on something."

Lee nuzzled her ear, "Does it really matter?" his husky voice tickled, sending tingles along her skin.

She glanced around the room and seeing they were truly alone, realized it didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening right here, right now. Someone had set the scene for romance and she was in the arms of the man she loved. "No," she admitted softly, lightly kissing his neck, the subtle smell of his cologne causing her heart to skip a beat or two.

"Good," he whispered, "I'd hate to waste that." He leaned back just far enough to point above them.

Amanda followed his finger up to see a tiny sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. "Where did," was all she got out before his lips covered hers and all thought flew from her head. She sank against him, telling him with her lips how very much the evening had meant to her.

Lee cupped her jaw with his warm hand, angling her head, taking the kiss even deeper. Their hearts raced, so in sync, it was almost as if they were two halves of a whole. The past disappeared, leaving behind only the present with the future beckoning.

The kiss went on, threatening to burn out of control, until a bright flash startled them apart, "What was that?" she barely had the wherewithal to ask, before their lips were drawn back together.

Lee groaned, tugging her closer to his firm body, "Does it matter?" he muttered against her mouth, swallowing anything else she might have said.

Time ceased to matter as their mouths communicated in a language only they knew and understood. Questions asked by one and then answered by the other. He knows how to kiss, she thought and his hands, "Mmm," she hummed when he palmed her behind, pulling her closer, cradling her softness against his much harder body.

Rational thought threatened, but the popping of the fire had her cupping his face, her dark eyes staring into his, golden with desire. She slid her thumb across his full bottom lip, meaning to step away, but his lips sucked her digit into his mouth and she had to have another taste. He tasted of wine and something that was unique to him. A taste that if she were blindfolded and had to kiss several men until finding him, she would know immediately.

"Amanda," Lee released her lips, moving instead to place small kisses across her cheek before burying his face against her neck. "We need to stop before it's too hard..."

She wiggled against him, eliciting a groan from deep in his chest. "Feels like it's..."

"Maybe I should just go..." He kissed her again, her laughter relaxing the spell surrounding them.

Her whole body sagged, and, with regret, she stepped back creating distance between them. "If I promise to be good, will you stay a little longer?" She smiled up at him, her eyes pleading.

He didn't say anything, but took her hand, pulling her down on the couch, fitting her against his side. "I can't say no to you." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Would you like your wine?"

"That would be nice." He handed her a glass and for the next few minutes, it was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts listening to the music.

~~~smk~~~

The possibility that the weather would come into play when it was time for him to leave had crossed Lee's mind a time or two in the last hour. When he had taken the trash outside earlier, while the snow was still falling, the temperature had been colder. That the roads could be dangerous was a possibility. That the low-slung sports car he drove did not perform well on ice and snow...a definite.

The opening strands of _Winter_ _Wonderland_ started, and he allowed himself to get lost listening to the lyrics. Leaning his cheek against the top of Amanda's head, he closed his eyes, relishing all the new feelings consuming his body. "You know," he murmured, "I think this is a first."

"A first what?" She asked just as quietly.

"The first time I ever allowed myself to just relax," he admitted, "and listen to the words of a Christmas song."

"Well," she tilted her face toward him, "It's nice there are some firsts we can share." she teased.

"Watch it." He grinned, tapping her on the nose, following it with a quick kiss on her lips.

She chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." They listened quietly for a few seconds as the song continued. "Lee…" Her eyes had lost the teasing glint. "You said something earlier today that's stuck in my head."

He knew exactly which of his comments she was referring to, as he had seen the look on her face as soon as it had escaped from his mouth. "Amanda," he ran his hand through his hair searching for the right words, "I'm sorry about that. I was a jerk, okay?" He knew what he was keeping her from, but it hadn't mattered, he had just plowed right into the middle of the situation, pulling her along with him. Even Billy had tried a hint or two, but he had ignored them, putting his feelings ahead of hers.

"Stop that," she set her wine glass down and turned her body more toward him. "You were just worried about your friend..."

Lee put a finger on her mouth, stopping the flow of words, "I appreciate you giving me an out, but," he sighed, ducking his head, because he couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes. "The truth is, I was scared." He glanced up, then back down again quickly, "I was just looking..."

This time she was the one who laid her finger over his lips, "Lee, I know." Slowly, he lifted his head, their eyes colliding, his vulnerable and hers...understanding as she continued, "You were worried about the boys and Joe and all of the unknowns, and you felt more comfortable in a situation that you had a greater chance of controlling. I get it. But," her voice dropped a little lower, "you forgot something."

"I did?"

"This," she pulled the long chain out, holding her engagement ring up between them. "You said 'maybe when I have a family,' but Lee, _now_ , you do. Me, mother, the boys...we are your family."

He happened to look over her shoulder, his eyes landing on a picture of the boys and Dotty, and a self-deprecating smile crossed his face, "You're right...as usual." he conceded. "That's what you've been trying to do all evening, isn't it? Trying to make me feel that I belong."

"You _do_ belong," she bestowed a brief kiss on his lips. "Every year we'll add new traditions until one day," her hand caressed his face, "you won't remember being alone. I love you."

Lee's chest felt tight and a warmth spread throughout his body, starting in the vicinity of his heart, "I don't ever want to be alone again." he whispered, claiming her lips in a kiss that soothed and comforted, ratcheting up the warmth he was feeling.

The silence in the room as the record came to its end had their lips parting. As their breathing evened out, Lee searched for something to say but there didn't seem to be words that expressed everything in the manner he wanted. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her onto his lap and just held her, "Thank you, Amanda. Thank you for sharing all of this," he gestured to the tree and the fire, "and most importantly, thank you for loving me."

"Oh, Lee," she tightened her arms around him, "my pleasure. Now," she stood up and turned off the music, "how about a movie?" She giggled, "I know just the one."

"Do I even want to ask?" he wondered aloud after seeing the mischievous smile dancing on her face.

"Probably not," she pushed it into the VCR, before settling on the couch in his arms. "You might find the main character somewhat of a kindred spirit." she pointed out as the intro began and he saw what she had chosen.

As the movie _A Christmas Carol_ began to play, and Lee watched Ebenezer Scrooge's life change, he tightened his hold around his own magical being. She had opened his eyes in ways he never would have imagined, giving him a whole new outlook on life. When he had asked her to just walk with him, he hadn't known that he was asking her to walk with him in life, but it had been the best four words he had ever uttered.

Less than thirty minutes into the movie, Amanda's body relaxed against his. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms, holding her closer to his heart. When the chain with her engagement ring bounced against his hand, he worried that it would get tangled and eased it over her head. The ring was beautiful as the light of the fire caused the diamond to glow, but never as beautiful as it looked when it was on her finger. Would there ever be a time when it didn't need to stay hidden? He wasn't sure, but his desire to keep it safe had him looping the chain around his wrist and slipping the ring onto his little finger. As soon as she was awake, he would put it back where it belonged.

She stirred in his arms and while he probably should have sent her up to bed, he was loath to let her go. With a few twists, he resituated them, both laying down, him spooning her from behind. The twinkling lights from the tree, mixed with the flickering from the fire and the shadows from the picture on the screen, served to relax his mind and body.

While Ebenezer was guided by his ghosts, Lee's mind was given free rein to drift. He found that his thoughts had moved from what he had missed and why he had become a Scrooge, to how much he had changed. An encounter at a train station, a box and a woman who had given him reasons for...everything. Because she was walking with him, he was ready to bury his ghosts from the past and focus only on their walk, making memories for now and for the future.

"Merry Christmas, Amanda. I love you." Lee kissed the top of her head, tucking her closer against him, and joined her in slumber.

~~~smk~~~

When a noise just on the edges of her mind refused to disappear and allow her to stay asleep Dotty finally, opened her mind to her surroundings. "Lillian!" she moaned when she realized it was her sister's snoring that had woken her. "Turn over!" she groused, covering her head with a pillow.

Lillian snorted a few times before finally turning over and the snoring decreased from a locomotive to a gentle hum.

Dotty readjusted her pillow, trying to relax back into sleep when her bladder reminded her of the several glasses of wine she had before bed and with a groan, she climbed from her warm covers, making her way to the bathroom. Her business completed, she shut off the light and opened the door, not to the dim light Amanda kept for the boys, but to flickering images coming for downstairs. "They're still watching television?" she questioned. But when she heard the steady hum of the test pattern, she decided they must have left the TV on and decided to turn it off.

As she made her way down the stairs, she kept her ears open, just in case there were sounds that she might need to ignore, causing her to scurry back to bed. Not hearing anything but the steady hum, Dotty peered around the door into the family room to see that, not only had the television been left on, but so had the tree lights. "Those kids," she shook her head, taking the last few steps down into the family room, only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight before her.

One hand immediately covered her heart and the other her mouth, keeping her from exclaiming loudly and risk waking the sleeping couple. _They're perfect_ , she thought, tiptoeing across the room to shut off the television.

When she turned back around, she couldn't help but stare at the picture that her daughter and the man she loved presented. They were asleep on the couch, tangled around each other as if they couldn't get close enough. Amanda was stretched out in front of Lee, his leg thrown over hers, his head nestled in the bend of her shoulder and his arm holding her tight.

Dotty picked up the quilt that Lillian had given to Amanda for Christmas and opened it to spread it on the sleeping lovebirds. She gently draped it over their legs, their hips, pulling it a little higher and then...

Her breath lodged in her throat and she was suddenly very happy that she hadn't turned off the Christmas tree lights. Her eyes locked on the glint of gold as the light bounced off something on Lee's hand. Holding her breath, Dotty bent forward, focusing all her attention on what she saw, hoping...praying that it was what she wanted it to be.

Closer, she drew, careful to continue to hold her breath, fearful that if they felt her presence they would wake up and the surprise would be ruined. She could see a thin gold chain around his wrist and on the little finger of his left hand...a ring! Dotty felt like squealing with happiness, finally biting down on her finger to contain her excitement. _Engaged_! she silently cried. _The mistletoe had done its part!_

Carefully, she lay the quilt on top of them and tiptoed out of the room to make her way back to bed. She couldn't wait until they shared their news.

~~~smk~~~

 **Christmas Morning**

Dotty hurried down the stairs early on Christmas morning, anxious to celebrate with Lee and Amanda. "Merry Christmas, "she breezed into the kitchen expecting them to be waiting to share their news with the family. "Anything new?"

"New?" Dotty watched Amanda sneak a glance Lee's direction. "It's Christmas and," she shrugged, "I'm making biscuits."

"Biscuits?" Dotty's brows went up in surprise. "Are we celebrating something?"

"You know how it is, Mother? Sometimes you wake up and think it's a biscuit day and well," she waved her hand in front of her where she had rolled out the dough, "you just have to make them."

Dotty surreptitiously looked at Amanda's ring finger, but seeing no ring, frowned in consternation. She's trying too hard to hide something, she decided, wondering if she'd have more luck with Lee.

"How about you, Lee?" She poured herself a cup of coffee, pinning him with her best stare, "Anything new?"

He was standing at the stove and looked over his shoulder with a dimpled grin, "I know the bacon's almost done." He quickly turned away, almost as if he was worried she was going to ask him something else.

Why are they hiding it? she couldn't help but wonder.

"Mother," Amanda slid the pan of biscuits into the oven. "Why are you asking?"

"How did you know it was Phillip who broke that candle that you kept on the table in the living room?" she asked hoping Amanda took the bait.

"Oh, that was easy," Amanda smiled at her, "A mother always knows." Her eyes widened with dismay as she realized the meaning behind her words.

 _Gotcha_! Dotty smiled triumphantly, "Just remember that. Now," she set her cup down, "I'm going to go see what's keeping the boys and Lillian."

On her way out of the kitchen she couldn't keep from laughing when she intercepted the look Lee sent Amanda's direction. _Oh, to_ _be a fly on the wall for that conversation,_ she thought as she walked up the stairs. If they wanted to see who could be the most stubborn, she had no concerns that she would win.

 _Merry Christmas, My Darlings. Let the games begin._

 _~fin_

 ** _So now you know one of my headcanons...that Dotty knew much more about their relationship than they knew. I'm hoping someday I'll get a chance to write up the others pieces. Merry Christmas my SMK friends._**


End file.
